Didn't Mean To Leave You
by waterrain
Summary: Denmark decides to take responsibility and help America through the pregnancy. After America's pregnancy is over, things pop up, and Denmark is unable to look at those three babies in the eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Didn't Mean To Leave You**

**By Waterrain**

**Summary- Denmark decides to take responsibility and help America through the pregnancy, but afterwards some things pop up causing him to leave after the babies are out of America and Denmark is unable to look at those three babies.**

**Warning Male Pregnancy.**

**It was not a State, but a USA Territory. ****Some of the Virgin Islands was bought by the USA from Denmark. In 1917, the United States purchased St. John, St. Thomas and St. Croix from Denmark for US$25 million, renaming them the United States Virgin Islands.**

**The onset of World War I brought the reforms to a close and again left the islands isolated and exposed. During the submarine warfare phases of the First World War, the United States, fearing that the islands might be seized by Germany as a submarine base, again approached Denmark with a view to buying them. After a few months of negotiations, a selling price of $25 million was agreed. At the same time the economics of continued possession weighed heavily on the minds of Danish decision makers, and a bipartisan consensus in favor of selling emerged in the Danish parliament.**

America sighed heavily to himself and mentally wondered how Denmark will react to the news. He bit his lips slightly and America slapped himself across the face for it was best to get it over with rather than just pondering about it. He run his fingers through his blond hair and then went to find Denmark to tell him the news.

"Denmark, I'm Pregnant." America said bluntly as soon as he saw Denmark and noticed that his eyes went wide in shock along with gapping in surprise. America felt his cheeks burn in humiliation and bit his lip to keep the tears from falling because Denmark will more than likely leave him.

"America come on I'm just shocked and all that type of junk." Denmark stated calmly and then he walked over to America. He hugged him gently and then kissed the top of America's head. Denmark used one hand to wipe away those tears and he felt America hugging him back.

"So you are not leaving?" America managed to ask and he looked away from Denmark.

"I'm not leaving. I have to take responsibility." Denmark said firmly and briefly wondered about what the baby or babies would look like, but he could wait and see.

"Thanks, Denmark. Well I do know that I will be having three." America commented lightly and he let go of Denmark.

"Wow there will be three of them." Denmark said in surprised and America chuckled at him.

"I'm happy that it is just three." America stated cheerfully and that was when Denmark remembered the amount that America had at times made him wince.

"You are remarkable." Denmark told America and then smiled widely at him.

"Sometimes, It is difficult to keep up all of my kids." America said calmly and then added lightly. "Some Nations wonder why I do not remember a lot about them. The reason is that I have to remember everything about my children and they are really important to me."

"Because you literally had to carry them inside of your tummy." Denmark said and he looked at the small bump on America's belly.

"Yeah and I do not want to be a bad parent by forgetting." America stated bluntly and then he smiled brightly at Denmark.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**The official language of both the U.S. and British Virgin Islands is ****English****. However, ****Virgin Islands Creole**** is the main spoken dialect in informal, daily usage and due to immigration from other Caribbean islands usage of ****Spanish**** and to a lesser degree ****French**** and ****French Creole**** have increased in the last few decades.**

**Danish**** never was a spoken language amongst the populace of the main islands due to most of the plantation and slave owners being of ****Dutch**** or ****English**** descent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Didn't Mean To Leave You**

**By Waterrain**

**Summary- Denmark decides to take responsibility and help America through the pregnancy, but afterwards some things pop up causing him to leave after the babies are out of America and Denmark is unable to look at those three babies.**

**Warning Male Pregnancy.**

Denmark took his responsibility to America seriously and he never left him alone whether it was in the bathroom or the bedroom or wherever. It made America's cheeks turn red in embarrassment and feeling like Denmark thought that he did not know what to do at all.

"I think it would be best for you to take a bath rather than a shower. What if you fell?" Denmark stated calmly and America gapped at him for a moment before closing his lips.

'He has some good points, but damn is Denmark bossy.' America thought to himself and then sighed heavily to himself.

"I also think that it would be best if you pissed while sitting down or I could hold you around the hips to make sure you do not fall down." Denmark said smoothly and America was tempted to smack him for he was just a month pregnant not even looking like a huge balloon yet.

"Denmark you are so very thoughtful." America stated simply and his right eye twitched slightly, but then he closed his eyes for a moment and mentally calmed down it would not due to kill Denmark for being thoughtful in his own little way.

"Of course I'm thoughtful, America. I'm just keeping your and the babies interest to heart along with keeping it in mind too." Denmark commented causally and then grinned at America showing off his white teeth.

"Anything else?" America asked and then he regretted it right away. To be honest he really should of known better to ask Denmark that question and should of just kept quiet.

"Yep, but let's take a sit on the sofa first. Don't want you to be standing too long. Of course I would be there to catch you before you fell." Denmark commented cheerfully and he held America's right hand guiding him to the sofa.

"I was thinking about your outfit." Denmark said lightly and then gave America a bright smile.

"What about it?" America asked in a forced calm tone and he had a feeling as to where Denmark was going to go with it.

"I think it would be best if you wore a short skirt with no buttons or zippers." Denmark stated causally and he looked at America with pure seriousness in his eyes.

"I normally do that when I'm about six months along." America said flatly and he kept a neural expression on his face.

"Well it is best to make things really easy for you and make it less work too." Denmark commented lightly and then added. "Buttons would be a real hassle with unbuttoning in time and Zippers are dangerous what if it hurts your tummy."

America's cheeks turned red and he bit his lip to stop himself from making a comment about how overwhelmed he felt with Denmark.

"So America. Are you up for shopping for baby clothing?" Denmark asked causally and then added. "I will be wheeling you around in a wheel chair because I don't want you standing up for too long."

'No wonder Sweden left and dragged Finland with him. Sweden just couldn't handle Denmark being so bossy. I know Denmark means well and all that so I can't hate him or feel annoyed with him for long just maybe for a few minutes.' America briefly thought to himself and then forced himself to smile at Denmark despite knowing it will be very embarrassing to be wheeled around by Denmark.

"Yep and some of the baby outfits are on sale too." America commented lightly and he hoped that Denmark would forget about the wheel chair.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Denmark asked in a curious voice and waited for America's reply.

"Yeah and all three of them are boys." America replied happily and he smiled brightly at Denmark.

"Cool. Oh yeah wait right here for a second I'm getting the wheel chair." Denmark stated calmly and then he rushed off to get the wheel chair. America mentally groaned and hid his flushed cheeks for Denmark can be highly embarrassing.

"Alright, America. I have the wheel chair and time to go shopping. Oh and pick out some toys too. Maybe some plastic axes and a water gun for when they become toddlers." Denmark said to America as he picked him up and then gently placed him into the wheel chair.

"Sounds like fun." America told Denmark and he mentally hoped that none of the other Nations will see him.

"Plus pick out some skirts for you." Denmark commented smoothly and he begun wheeling America while humming a cheerful yet loud tone. America sighed softly and then looked down at his small bump while nodding in agreement with Denmark.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Didn't Mean To Leave You**

**By Waterrain**

**Summary- Denmark decides to take responsibility and help America through the pregnancy, but afterwards some things pop up causing him to leave after the babies are out of America and Denmark is unable to look at those three babies.**

**Warning Male Pregnancy.**

America walked to the bathroom and Denmark was trailing after him. He lifted up the toilet seat and begun vomiting while Denmark looked surprised for a moment.

"Morning sickness?" Denmark asked calmly and he received no response, but America did flip him off. Afterwards America managed to catch his breath and then he flushed the toilet after closing the lid. America was still kneeling by the toilet and he looked at Denmark.

"Yes. It is morning sickness and it really fucking sucks because now my beloved hamburgers are gone. Plus the cola that I was drinking too." America snapped angrily and his arms were crossed.

"Oh well, Anyway it is best to have some water and take it easy." Denmark commented smoothly and he didn't care that America flipped him off. America sighed and then he forced himself to stand up. Denmark just watched because he knew that America wanted to do something by himself and he respected it, but he had a feeling that America is going to fall and Denmark made sure to keep a close eye on him. His hand held onto the counter and America completely ignored the dizziness that he felt along with the fact his body felt like jelly.

"Need any help?" Denmark asked lightly and he noticed that America did not say anything or make any hand signs. Denmark noticed that America's legs were shaking and he quickly held onto America for it looked like he was about to fall.

"America." Denmark said in a worried voice and he heard a quiet mutter.

"Damn room is spinning." America muttered quietly and he slumped into Denmark's arms.

"Next time I will help you up despite your protests." Denmark stated firmly and America gave a weak thumbs up. He carried him to the bedroom and had America on the edge of the bed. Denmark was sitting by America and his arms was wrapped around America's hips supporting him.

"Man, You can be so stubborn at times. You are pregnant and need to relax otherwise it might hurt the little babies inside of your belly." Denmark commented causally and then he kissed America on the cheek. "I know you don't want anything to happen to them and I feel the same way."

"Well, I have the Independence and freedom to be an idiot or a smartass." America told Denmark while smiling lightly at him and Denmark chuckled.

"Yeah, but you really should take it easy." Denmark said calmly and then he heard America sigh.

"Fine. I will try my best, but I'm not use to others telling me what to do or not." America commented lightly and then he looked Denmark in the eyes.

"We are in this together and I want what is best for you along with the babies. I said that I would take care of you." Denmark stated firmly and he held America close to him. "Just let me do everything for you and accept it."

"Denmark, I'm just not use to it." America said calmly and he sighed lightly as he relaxed into Denmark's arms. "England left me every time. Germany had helped me out a lot even though he did not have too. France was more into cooking and flirting with me more than anything else plus he left after I had them. Spain was there for me until they turned into toddlers."

"America, I won't leave you." Denmark said and he felt America's head resting on his shoulder feeling the tears that were silently falling.

"I'm so damn emotional right now. I hate it." America muttered in a muffled voice, but Denmark understood and then looked down at America's blond hair.

"It's going to be alright. Just seven months and fifteen days until it all over." Denmark commented cheerfully and then chuckled when he heard America groan. Denmark wiped America's cheeks with his hand and he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Come on cheer up, America. You are almost always smiling and laughing." Denmark said causally and he watched as America's cheeks turned pink before they turned back to normal after a few seconds.

"Denmark, I did not brush my teeth." America commented smoothly and he rolled his eyes when Denmark laughed.

"Heh, It doesn't matter to me." Denmark stated bluntly and then he asked. "How are you doing?"

"Well it may not bother you, but I hate the fact that I can still taste my own vomit." America replied and then Denmark nodded.

"I can see where you are going with this America. I'll help you to the bathroom and then we can brush your teeth." Denmark commented calmly and then America sighed heavily.

"I can brush my own teeth." America stated bluntly and he crossed his arms.

"Nope, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." Denmark said cheerfully and he carefully lifted America up into his arms.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Thank you all for reviewing. Side Note Your English is not bad, BleachKyuubi-Chan. Reviews are my fuel and Please Review. Thank You. **

**Didn't Mean To Leave You**

**By Waterrain**

Denmark was holding America's hand and he didn't feel sick or felt like throwing up at the sound of America throwing up.

"After this I can make you something really light to eat." Denmark commented causally and he kissed the top of America's blonde hair. "After all your hamburgers and cola are being thrown up into the toilet."

"Please shut the-" America started to say, but then tilted his mouth down and threw up inside of the toilet. Denmark hummed and he caressed America's hand.

"Poor America. You still have morning sickness. I'm here for you." Denmark said calmly as he used his other hand to gently pet the back of America's head. A few minutes late the sounds stopped and Denmark was greeted by a pair of annoyed blue eyes.

"Denmark," America started to say, but then he sighed deeply while thinking 'Denmark is trying…no need to get all worked up about it'.

"Yes?" Denmark asked cheerfully and he smiled brightly at America. "I'll help you up."

A pair of arms wrapped themselves carefully around America's hip's and being mindful of the bump that has gotten bigger since fifteen days ago.

'Only seven months.' America thought to himself and he felt himself being lifted up into Denmark's arms. 'Just seven months of...'

Denmark kissed him tenderly on the cheek and then grinned. He put America onto the bathroom counter top and grabbed the dark blue tooth brush with little golden stars.

'Every single time he brushes my teeth and refuses to let me do it myself.' America mentally thought and his sigh went unheard by Denmark who was filling up a cup of water.

"Ready?" Denmark asked happily and then he begun to brush America's teeth making sure to be careful.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Thank you all for reviewing. **

"America, You are amazing." Denmark commented smoothly and his hand was up America's shirt feeling the bump. "There are three babies growing inside of you and it is because of me. I wonder what they will look like, but no matter what I'll think they will be amazing too."

America's cheeks were burning and he looked away for a moment. Denmark grinned for he could tell America was feeling a little embarrassed and it was adorable. His hand still gently rubbed the bump and he felt happy about the babies slowly growing inside America by the day.

"Oh, Yeah America. For a while I was wondering how you had your other babies and stuff." Denmark said causally and he smiled brightly.

"Denmark, You honestly do not want to know at all." America commented to him and he wrinkled his nose.

"I do want to know." Denmark told him firmly and he heard the soft sigh.

"Fine. I literally do surgery on myself and cut them cut carefully out of my own belly. I do not have the parts to give birth or anything since I'm not a female. I can get pregnant, but can't give birth." America stated calmly and then added quietly. "So I do what I have too such as getting my precious babies out and it hurts like hell. I do not really trust anyone else to do such a thing and I know exactly where my babies are at so they are not harmed at all."

Denmark's eyes widened in shock and he gapped like a fish for a moment, but then noticed those blue eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"I'm a freak, right? I'm a male that can get pregnant, but I can't give birth." America said in an emotional voice and tears slowly rolled down his flushed cheeks. Denmark hugged him closely and then gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Come on, America. Some women can't do the natural birth and have to get a little help. It is not a big deal or anything, okay." Denmark commented gently and he rubbed America's back in a soothing manner.

"You are really sweet." America muttered into Denmark's right ear and returned the hug.

"You are two months and sixteen days pregnant." Denmark commented cheerfully while using one hand to wipe away America's tears.

"Heh, You keep track too." America said calmly and he smiled brightly at him.

"Yep." Denmark told him happily while pulling up America's shirt and smiled to himself at the bump. He placed his head onto America's tummy and then grinned.

"Hey, America. I can hear their little heart beats." Denmark said in an excited voice and he looked at America's smiling face, but then a moment later those blue showed a little bit of pain.

"My babies just kicked me. Maybe they were trying to kick you." America commented to him lightly and Denmark chuckled loudly.

"Luckily I moved my head just in time." Denmark told him cheerfully, but then frowned. "Does it hurt? How can I make you feel better?"

America rolled his eyes and he shook his head.

"Jeez, Denmark. I have been pregnant about…I can't think about the number of times or anything like that at the top of my head right now. I can handle it." America stated smoothly and then gave him a small smile. "I'm going to be alright and stuff."

"Would it help the pain if I rub some lotion on your belly?" Denmark asked him and he smiled for America was chuckling.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
